There are different ways to manipulate color attributes in a digitally represented medical image, for example, when it is displayed on a computer. In known medical imaging applications, to adjust these parameters, a user typically needs to select, a color look up table (LUT) from a predefined list and a desired contrast by adjusting a top and bottom contrast value using a LUT user interface representation (such as a gradient bar LUT control). A user adjusts image brightness by moving a windowing position in the LUT control and changes a gamma value via some kind of context menu from the LUT control. Known systems employ multiple user interface controls involving burdensome, time consuming navigation for selecting image color attributes. A system according to invention principles addresses this deficiency and related problems.